Acrocanthosaurus
|-|Acrocanthosaurus= 262x262px|diet = Carnivorous|class = Terrestrial|healthl = 120 1200|healtht = Starting: Elder:|damagel = 20 120|damaget = Starting: Elder:|oxygen = 10|growth = 0.4}} Acrocanthosaurus is a slim, brown , theropod with a sail on the back. It has red eyes Info Acrocanthosaurus is a medium/large theropod in a group of dinosaurus called †Carcharodontosauridae, the Acrocanthosaurus lived in North America during the early Certaceous period. Acrocanthosaurus was a semi apex predator it had weak jaw but it had lots of steeth it had a muscular build with long stong legs and strong arm, the Acrocanthosaurus has a unique hump on its back some restorations show it with a hump or a ridge no one knows what its purpose was but scientist compare it to the Spinosaurus's sail. Acrocathosaurus was 40 feet long and 16 feet tall weighing 13,000-14,000 lbs dwarfed by Carcharodontosaurus,Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Strategy and Gameplay It's not a large carnivore made for taking strong herbivores head-on, in fact it's the weakest of all the large carnivores. But Acros grow very fast, and move faster than every other large carnivore, including gigas. It also does great bleed damage, making it excel at hit-and-run tactics. Acrocanthosaurus is the scavenger of the large carnivores, growing fast and running just as fast. It can stride along all the map, taking snacks and corpses it finds into the stomach. Despite primarily being a scavenger, Acrocanthosaurus can hunt other players 2 ways. It can run down small and baby players, killing them with atacking bleed, and ambush herbivores that recently became adults, ravaging them until they are red, then leave them to bleed to death. Remember! You only have 1200 health at elder, so do not even think about taking on packs. Model made by Mr_Fantasia. Roar The acro roar is a vicious snarl that turns into a dropping, raspy, vocal roar Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:120 Time before elder:28 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:40 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:10 DNA achieved until elder: 128 Counter with:Irritator |-| Classic Acrocanthosaurus= 262x262px|available = Yes|cost = Classic Gamepass|diet = Carnivorous|class = Terestrial|healthl = 120 1200|healtht = Starting: Elder:|damagel = 20 200|damaget = Starting: Elder:|oxygen = 10}} The old '''Acrocanthosaurus '''model |-|Galactic Acrocanthosaurus= The galactic acrocanthosaurus is an upcoming skin. It has a hair-like pattern, a black sail, several wings, and at the beginning of it's tail, are several neon yellow pixels. It has a neon red underside, with some neon red "pixels" at the middle of it's body. The part where the neck covers the torso also has pixels. So far, no footage of it shows constellations, meaning this lacks onstellations. It's teeth are neon cyan, and its pupils are yellow, blue, and white. An admin on the DS Discord confirmed it was coming with Galactic Gallimimus and Galactic Prognathodon, although showing no evidence that it's coming on the changelog. It was announced to be released later the week at 9/6/2017. When it opens it's mouth, it looks very threatening from a certain angle, as seen in ☀https://web.roblox.com/library/889056338/Im-gonna-make-you-mine. It has white teeth underlapping it's back blue teeth. The other side of it's teeth are black, and it has supposedly black organs. (proof shown by the black jaw muscle) It has black eyes with light brown, light blue, and white colored pupils. It's spine possibly represents small galaxies. 99% POSSIBLE THAT THIS WILL BE IN THE HALLOWEEN UPDATE/BLACK FRIDAY Model made by servez_2build and supernob123 Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins